The Right One
by crystalxangel
Summary: CH9 UPDATE 03-29-13! Hormonal teens experiment with their bodies. When all doesn't go well, what does one particular confused boy do to resolve this issue? GOM&KagamixKuroko. Rated T, M for future chapters - hopefully . Might be easily dropped. Updated weekly or whenever.
1. Kagami: Last Night

A/N: So I'm a huge Kuroko no Basuke fan. No surprise. Well, this fic is just me ranting about GOM and Kuroko plus Kagami. My OTP is GOM+KagamixKuroko so that's what you'll be expecting in this rated M fic. By the way, this is my first time posting under KuroBasu. Please be kind to review this, thank you!

* * *

The room, in which two figures in the dark lie, is pitch black, with only the transparent light coming from the silent moon passing through the only available window. The air is misty and hot as passion currently resides in those four corners. Soft moaning and thrusts bounce around the area as the thick and dense walls keep them from exiting the said room.

A boy with hair as light as the blue morning sky let out soft sounds as he feels every inch of his body in absolute pleasure. On one hand, he holds tightly on the blanket on his back, trying to prevent his body from being moved forward by the force strongly and hastily being applied on his petite figure; he uses his other hand to cover his mouth.

"Don't," a voice not belonging to our protagonist says. Shades of red cover his face and he shakes his head in disapproval. "Come on, Kuroko. Let it out. Say my name."

The boy feels hesitant at first but his partner's pleading voice seems more overpowering.

"K-Kagami-kun... nngh..."

"That's it," the redhead says, now a smile dominating his face. He moves faster now, thrusting in the fragile boy's body much harder. Both feel their limits now. It is only a matter of seconds now before...

"Kagami-kun!"

"Kuroko!"

* * *

Before he realizes it, morning had already come and gone; the sun scorches hot and it only tells him that it's already late in the afternoon. His speculation is clarified as he checks his wall clock. Not only that, he missed all his classes. To make matters worse, he can't find a certain somebody by his side.

* * *

"Okay! Let's end practice here for today!"

All the members of the Seirin basketball club, as if on cue, drop down on the sweat-filled court and heave out large sighs. They take in the chance to once again, breathe air and relax their muscles. They have a lot to say about the regimens their coach gives them, but they don't complain. It helps them improve and brings out every ounce of potential they can bring out on the court. After a while, they start to get up on their feet.

"Hey, let's go out and eat."

"Sure. It's going to be your treat, right, Hyuuga-kun?"

"What!?"

The voices grow smaller as the boys enter the locker room.

"Mm..."

"Kuroko-kun," a female brunette says, as she approaches him, with a worry written all over her face, "Do you feel any better now?"

The boy only gives her a small nod but the look on his face tells her otherwise. Aida Riko, the coach of the basketball club, takes a quick gander at him and tries to assess her member's inability to practice, or particularly move, for that day.

"Your stats are still the same, though... And you don't have anything broken or sprained. Maybe you're just lacking sleep?" she inquires to him. He nods again, probably agreeing with her. She sighs at how little his vocabulary seems to be and just advises him, "Well, just take it easy. You're a really big part of this team and I don't want you missing out on practice... especially since your stamina's still below average."

And again, he just nods.

"I'll go get my things then," she says with a smile, trying to reassure him that she isn't particularly mad at him, "I'll see you around."

He nods. Riko only mutters how very, very small his vocabulary is.

Kuroko Tetsuya, who has been sitting on the bench for the whole entire time of the practice, grabs the piece of paper and pen just inches away from him. He brings the paper with writings to eye level and reads his own penmanship:

_Can't play. No voice. Feeling weak. Woozy._

He puts the paper and pen down back to where it had been laying around and once again brings his attention elsewhere.

Last night was something he wishes to bury deep in his unconscious; far, far in the depths of it. He can't help but bury his face in his palms as he recalls everything from the very beginning. From the time he and Kagami Taiga went to the said boy's apartment, had a few food and drinks, to the sudden interest of what it would be like to touch another's genital which eventually led to soft kisses and...

His pale face turns bright red at the thought.

He shakes all the thoughts out by focusing on what to do next. He'll fix his current predicament about what to do about Kagami later on... but for now, he should try to keep his thoughts about the man with blood-red hair out of his mind.

* * *

Kagami Taiga decides to check the gym for any signs of the little man. He had been calling Kuroko's cell phone nonstop since he woke up but never got through. Keeping out thoughts that his partner might hate him or something, he rationalizes by thinking that he must have been busy with practice. But it was not likely, because his teammates would have noticed him limping all over the place. But he goes to the gym anyway.

But just meters away before he arrives at the gates, he sees the team exiting.

"Yo!" he calls out and waves to everyone. His teammates, particularly their captain, Hyuuga Junpei, upon seeing him, could only smile – the kind of smile that could kill. Kagami gulps at his mistake and bonks himself on the head mentally.

"Yo, Ka-ga-mi-kun," Hyuuga calls out with his left brow twitching, still plastering that smile. The team approaches him, with different expressions on their faces; two, who would most likely be Hyuuga and Riko, of which seem ready to kill him on the spot while most showed pity for the fearless guy who dares skip practice. "What are _you_ doing here so late in the afternoon?"

"Uh..." Kagami lets out of his mouth, trying to conjure up something to say. He scratches his chin while doing so and suddenly, a light bulb flashes above his head. "Oh that! I had a really high fever last night... so I slept kind of late and woke up just this afternoon... sir."

Seriously, the word 'lie' was written all over his face; especially when he speaks so politely.

"Well, whatever," Hyuuga scratches the back of his head, seeing it pointless to pry the truth out of him. "So? What are you here for? Practice's already over."

"Ah! Did Kuroko come by?" he asks suddenly, revealing his real purpose for coming. Everyone shares a look.

"He did," Riko decides to answer. She waves to everyone and says, "You guys go on ahead. I'll talk with Kagami-kun." The boys don't argue and nod at their coach. They walk on ahead and when their figures grow small due to the distance, the two continue their conversation.

"So... about Kuroko... ma'am," Kagami mutters just loud enough for Riko to hear. She finds it cute how the two seem like brothers. Like how Kagami is now, concerned with his 'shadow', support and even more than that, friend, she feels like she has a duty to tell him everything he wanted to know.

"Yeah, he went to practice, but," she trails for a moment and sees Kagami's jaw almost drops by the anticipation, "he said he was sick, that he couldn't move. No, more particularly, he wrote it down. It seems like his voice is gone for the mean time as well."

Kagami can only imagine Kuroko having a hoarse voice and weak lower limbs. He mentally hits himself for not noticing the boy's presence leaving his apartment.

"Do you know where he is now, though?" Kagami adds. Riko places a hand under her chin and hums. "I think he said he was going to meet up with Aomine-kun."

Kagami Taiga's ears must've failed him. If not, he hoped it did. He doesn't know what kind of face he's showing, but he's sure it's scaring the panties out of Riko. Her horrified eyes reflect a very angry tiger that's ready to pounce on its prey. He quickly bows before his senpai and storms off yelling something about Kuroko being a big idiot while taking out his cell phone.

* * *

END of CHAPTER 1.


	2. Aomine: Comfort

A/N: I might have been too excited with people supporting this fic that I made one as early as the next day. Makoy, ben4kevin and Danny, thanks for your reviews. And to all the followers, thank you as well. You're all very kind. So please, enjoy (hopefully you do) the second chapter.

* * *

A tall dark man, with messy dark blue hair, places his eyes intently on a boy with the exact opposite features of himself. He takes full notice of the boy's snow white skin, icy blue eyes and wet sky blue hair. He trails every detail of this boy from head to foot. He can't help himself; after all, said boy is covered with nothing but a white towel that covered his lower body.

"Aomine-kun, thank you for allowing me to stay over for tonight," Kuroko says with a light voice. Aomine Daiki nods at his friend and keeps his eyes on him. Kuroko notices this and a bright shade of red slowly creeps on his cheeks. After yesterday's _incident_ with Kagami, it seems that Kuroko has become a bit more sensitive of his surroundings.

"C-Can you please not stare?" he whispers. Aomine's brows rise at the comment and he grins at him.

"Oh, sorry about that, Tetsu. I never noticed you had a girl's complexion," Aomine explains. Kuroko tries not to take his words to heart and only nods at him. Aomine lifts himself off the bed and walks over to his wooden wardrobe. He opens its doors and quickly takes out a black shirt and white jersey shorts, as if already knowing what to grab. After doing so, he throws the clothes at Kuroko, who quickly catches them and walks in the bathroom.

Kuroko doesn't take a while to wear the clothes he was given and quickly returns to Aomine's room. When he enters, he finds his friend on the bed, reading one of his... _magazines_. Not one to judge a person, Kuroko sits on the futon laid out just for him and takes out his phone. He turns it on, only to find twenty unread messages and ten missed calls from no other than Kagami Taiga. He sighs heavily.

"Ah, Tetsu!" Aomine says with a little shriek, "I didn't notice you come in."

"It's okay, Aomine-kun," Kuroko nods at him, either talking about his usual lack of presence or the magazine he was just reading, then turns back to his phone. His brows crease at the sight of it and eventually, it makes him sigh again.

"Something the matter?" his friend asks, sitting up on his bed and putting the magazine aside.

Kuroko takes a moment to wonder if he should tell Aomine about it. Obviously, he shouldn't; but a very miniscule side of him wants to take the heavy weight of the boulder off his shoulder. Can he trust Aomine about it? His thoughts bring him back to the past and moment when Aomine had broken their friendship and his trust; but that was just it – it was all in the past.

"Hey, you know you can trust me right?" the boy in his thoughts reply to him, as if he had read his mind. Kuroko is still unsure, still hesitant. Should he try testing him for a bit?

He ignores Aomine and returns his attention to his phone.

_Where are you?_

_Hey! I've been calling you nonstop, you know! Why won't you answer?_

_Did your legs fail you? Are you somewhere safe? Please reply._

_Coach said you went over to Aomine's!?_

_... please pick up._

Kuroko feels like his heart's been punctured with a thousand, large pins. Is Kagami actually worried for him? He shakes his head mentally at it. It couldn't be it, right? What right did he have to make someone very bright like Kagami to worry for him? It's all in his head, right? After all, what they did was just a spur of the moment thing... right? He punches a few pads on his phone and finally sets it down.

He turns his eyes back to Aomine, who has been waiting, and Kuroko's eyes spark for a moment at him. Aomine caught the glint in his friend's eyes and suddenly feels quite uneasy about something. There's a sixth sense kind of feeling to it. His time spent with Kuroko in Teikou was not for nothing, after all. He knows all of his ex-partner's likes and dislikes, wants and needs and everything else from that point. Kuroko's eyes wanted something... but what?

"Say, Aomine-kun," Kuroko starts off softly. His voice's still weak. Aomine had noticed it earlier but noticing it would mean actually caring about Kuroko's current life, which he believes that he has no right to interfere with anymore. And also, believing that there was no hint of seduction in his ex-shadow's tone would mean that he's going deaf, but also deranged.

"Hmm?"

"Come here for a second, please," Kuroko says hollering to him. Aomine obediently follows and props himself on the futon next to Kuroko. After doing so, Kuroko suddenly leans in closer to him and asks, "Aomine-kun, what do you think of me?"

"H-Huh?" Aomine stutters. The distance Kuroko set before him is too close for comfort. Aomine taps Kuroko's shoulder, nudging him to back off a bit but he fails in doing so. Kuroko was and is not planning to budge. _Seriously!?_

"Aomine-kun?"

"Whoa, uh... Let me think for a second, Tetsu," Aomine replies quickly. Kuroko moves away from Aomine's face now, giving him space, and awaits his response. Aomine scratches the back of his head, clearly unsure of what Kuroko wants to hear. _Is this a trick question or something?_

"About Tetsu... I... uh... I think you're nice?" he answers with a small hint of red on his dark cheeks.

"Not that," Kuroko hastens to tell him, "I mean... does Aomine-kun... feel something when he looks at me?"

_What._

"H-Hey Tetsu," Aomine says, feeling a bit awkward now, "You know I'm into girls, right? The ones with really big chests?"

He laughs awkwardly... but...

Aomine takes it back. After saying those words, the life in Kuroko's eyes seems to falter, wilt and die slowly. Aomine receives a soft, yet painstaking thank you from Kuroko, who slowly lays his figure on the futon.

Did he say something wrong? Was Kuroko expecting something from him? No, not those feelings again; those feelings of self-hatred that he felt similarly back in Teikou for trying his best and putting out his best efforts, only to be repaid in vain. He doesn't want to welcome those bad feelings again... not after he's recovered.

"Good night, Aomine-kun," Kuroko whispers. And still, that feeling which Aomine dreads so much covers his entirety. Aomine feels stiff in his place, but he knows that Kuroko needs the space he's sitting on for sleep. He stands up, which his body begrudgingly does, and walks over to the door to turn off the lights in the room.

After switching them off, Aomine walks over to his bed but halts upon seeing Kuroko's small figure by the corner. The moon's light that made what little sight possible shines on the said boy, allowing Aomine to view Kuroko's nape.

_Shit._

He doesn't know why but suddenly his heart's beating fast and there's something happening in the lower regions of his waist. The skin before him so pale and imaginably smooth against his hand, the feeling of touching it and holding it empowers him. He slowly approaches him and finally touches it.

A quick jerk comes from the owner of the nape. Kuroko turns around only to find Aomine's eyes filled with something similar to Kagami's the night before. His eyes can't believe what he's seeing before him: the same look Kagami gave him when the passion of the night started.

"Sorry Tetsu," a small whisper escapes from the mouth of the man before him. And before he could say anything, Aomine takes his nape and lunges himself on Kuroko's mouth. He moves his tongue quickly in and out of Kuroko's mouth, as if wanting to explore and claim it as his own. Being weak and fragile as he is, Kuroko can't help but succumb to the stronger one, his former light.

Slowly beginning to enter a different consciousness, Aomine feels a slight roughness under the futon Kuroko is sitting on. He moves the object aside and continues. His hands start to wander from the soft nape to the back of the perfectly lined body. The details his hands are giving him make him feel more passionate and needy to learn more.

Kuroko can't help but be brought by the passion of Aomine as well. Despite knowing what he went through with Kagami just the night before, his body is reacting to the touch of his ex-light. He feels his cheeks heat up and his mind almost going blank. His hands unconsciously move under Aomine's white shirt and tries to appreciate the fine abs Aomine has.

Meanwhile, the object, which Aomine had earlier accused of being distracting, lights up for a second. On the screen of the cyan-colored cell phone reads a text meant for Kagami, which Kuroko failed to send, saying:

_I will face Kagami-kun when I'm sure of what I feel about him. Please rest already and have a good night._

* * *

END CHAPTER 2.

And also, I apologize for being so monotonous during the author's notes. I just can't seem to be lively when I write on it. Mmf.


	3. Kise: Confession

**A/N**: Thank you so much for the support, you guys! Here's the third chapter for you! As much as possible, I'll present my Kuroko-centric fic in a way that I like. I don't want to be sidetracked because people feel that some other pairing might work. It's **Kuroko-centric**. Everyone gets a piece of him. Well, until the story reaches a conclusion, then of course there'd only be one pairing to finish it all with, right? So, here you go! (P.S., read bottom A/N as well for some info on the previous and next chapters)

* * *

The redhead tiger, as some of his basketball teammates would tease him, stands stiff to see someone very familiar just behind his seat. Holding up a book, Kuroko does not notice Kagami's presence. His heart starts pounding crazy and his mind is in confusion.

_Just where the hell was he yesterday?_

Kagami Taiga walks over to his own seat in a rigid manner, which helps him gather a few stares and murmurs from his classmates. When he finally stops in front of his own seat, Kuroko's eyes finally fixate on him. Kagami's heart continues to beat even faster now, unsure of what to do or say to the boy.

Plastering his usual blank expression at him, Kuroko finally greets him, "Good morning, Kagami-kun."

Even more now, Kagami feels his blood rising to his face since he can clearly remember those words echoing through the walls of his room. Kagami nods slowly at him and stutters a 'Good morning' back at him. Kuroko takes this opportunity to take a good look at Kagami's face. Aside from the growing blush on Kagami's face, Kuroko also notices how red his friend's eyes are.

"Kagami-kun," he lets out. Kagami's senses bring him to reality and he squeaks, "Y-Yeah?"

Kuroko pauses for a long time, which makes Kagami a little uncomfortable, and then sighs, saying, "Nothing. Please take your seat. Everyone is looking at you."

Kagami turns to his back to see the words true. Everyone is certainly looking, no, more like staring at him. He glares back at them, one by one, and all of the eyes that were fixing on him quickly move away from his direction. When he turns back to Kuroko, said boy is already all-eyes on the book he's holding on. Kagami sighs and eventually takes his seat in front of Kuroko.

_So... the other night... he must want to forget about it. Well, if that's what he wants..._

Contrary to Kagami's thoughts, Kuroko _cannot_ forget about it. Even after his _tête à tête_ with Aomine, Kuroko's head is certainly filled with nothing but Kagami; and those bloodshot eyes of Kagami only make Kuroko worry. It has been a memo in Kuroko's mind that Kagami only has those kinds of eyes whenever he's excited for a ball game, so much so that he doesn't sleep due to the excitement. Only problem is, Kuroko can't remember their coach reminding them of any practice or official games. The only rational reason for Kagami's lack of sleep must only result because of what had happened.

Kuroko paralyzes himself with the thought. His mind goes blank, thinking on and on about how much trouble he's given Kagami.

He raises his eyes from his book to glance at the boy. Kagami's back is facing him, a strong and well-built back that's been blessed due to basketball. Kuroko recalls how it had felt to touch Kagami's back. It was big in Kuroko's hands. Such a fine body...

"Kuroko?" Kagami's voice snaps Kuroko back to his senses.

_Ah. I touched him._

Kuroko quickly pulls his hand back from slightly touching Kagami, who is quite puzzled, and Kuroko excuses himself, "Ah, sorry. I thought I saw a bug."

Kagami nods at him. "I see."

Kuroko smiles weakly at him and returns to his book immediately, hoping to divert his mind from Kagami.

Now that Kagami's not distracted with his fast heartbeat and blood rush, he takes this opportunity to talk properly to Kuroko... about that night. But when he finally tries to open his mouth to speak, the teacher enters the classroom and announces their attention. Kagami's mouth shuts close and he returns his attention to the front.

_Maybe I'll talk with him during lunch time._

* * *

"Hello?"

"_Ah! Kurokocchi!_" a very loud and energetic voice comes from the other line of Kuroko's phone. Kuroko only sighs to his discontentment. It had been thirty minutes ago that his phone kept ringing and once classes were done, he rushed to the roof top to receive the call... but it might not have been worth the trouble after all.

"Ah, it's only Kise-kun."

"Only_? Kurokocchi, w-what does that mean? Do you hate me or something?_"

"Ah, not really," Kuroko says monotonously. If he's good at anything asides from passing in basketball, it's making everything sound so dull and boring, which is kind of useful in these kinds of situations. "So? What does Kise-kun need from me?"

"_K-Kurokocchi... you sound like you don't like hearing from me..._"

Kuroko can only hear soft sobs from the other line.

"_A-Anyway_," now only soft sniffs, "_Aominecchi called me earlier_."

_Aomine-kun?_

Kuroko feels a lump growing in his throat. What did Aomine tell Kise? Is it about what happened between him and Aomine? In the first place, is it natural for Aomine to rely on Kise for something?

"What did he say?" Kuroko says with a hint of demand.

Kise Ryouta cringes at the tone on the other line.

_He's mad?_

"U-Uh... he said something like he did something bad to you and that I should check up on you," Kise says with a half-hearted confidence.

"_I see... Well, I'm fine. Thank you for calling, Kise-kun_."

Kise's heart feels like jumping right out of his chest at that very instant.

Kise has been a big Kuroko dummy since they were second years in Teikou. Kuroko was the coach and Kise was the newbie Kuroko had to put up with. During that time, his fellow teammates, aside from the Generation of Miracles, saw him as an eyesore and nuisance because he quickly stood next to the prodigies without even having to prove himself. But it was Akashi's decision and his decisions were absolute. Kise saw Kuroko as his saviour and only friend as he was the only person that kept helping him despite everyone else putting him down. Kuroko was, is and will always be number in Kise's eyes.

"W-Wait a minute, Kurokocchi!" Kise yells with desperation. He feels like seeing him. He feels he should do something. Kuroko's tone doesn't seem _fine_ to him. Call it his sixth sense or whatever, but Kise feels like if he doesn't call out to Kuroko now, Kise will regret it.

"_Yes?_"

"I-I want to see you!"

"_Excuse me?_"

"E-Eh? I can't?"

"_You can, but for what purpose?_"

"I-I... I want to make sure Kurokocchi's really okay! I can't calm down if I can't see you really okay. So, can we meet?"

Kuroko's not cold. Sure, Kise may be annoying – most of the time – but Kuroko knows he won't hear the last of it if he did not say yes. Kuroko sighs and then smiles a bit to himself. He's glad to have a friend like Kise... even if he's a little bit of a pest.

"_Sure. Let's meet at the park near Maji after school._"

Kise's face lights up hearing him say those words and his heart starts racing faster. "I can't wait! I'll be seeing you later then, Kurokocchi!" he hangs up first and holds his fists close to his chest, wanting to contain the unexplainable feelings he has at the moment.

_SLAP!_

"Ah!" Kise squeals at the impact. He turns around to find his senpai and captain, Kasamatsu Yukio, glaring at him like always. Kise tries to reach the area of his back where he was hit and rubs it.

"S-Senpai! What was that for?" Kise asks politely as he can.

"Don't look so sappy. Who was that?" Kasamatsu asks him. Kise is about to jump happily and tell his senpai that he's going to meet Kuroko after school but after a few milliseconds of thought, maybe he shouldn't tell him. Memory lane takes him back to when they, Kaijou, had their first practice game with Seirin, Kuroko's team, and how Kise went on rambling about how particularly awesome Kuroko was, and since he kept babbling on and on about Kuroko, Kasamatsu started hitting him for being so noisy about the boy. Well, ever since then, hitting Kise became a habit for Kaijou's captain.

"U-Uh, j-just my girlfriend," Kise replies to him. Definitely... he definitely cannot tell Kasamatsu that it was Kuroko.

Kasamatsu hums then returns to him a, "You're really giddy. You must really like this girl, don't you? Enough to the point that _she's_ the one making you excited. Usually it's the other way around, isn't it?"

His words make Kise pause for a moment. Is it really like that? That Kuroko makes him excited and frivolous? Well, sure, Kise's personality might be like that... but is he not like that with everyone? He thinks back to his Teikou days, to find out if anyone besides Kuroko made him feel the way he does now... but none. How about in Kaijou? Well, it's just his first year in high school and he's still not sure if his current clique certainly makes him happy... and as for his captain, well, he's scary. Is Kuroko really that special to him?

He shakes his head. It's probably all just in his head... After all, Kuroko was the one who helped him in his most crucial times of need and was the one who taught him what he needed to learn, be it about basketball or other aspects of life.

"Kise?" Kasamatsu calls out. "Hey, what are you spacing out for?"

Kise snaps back to reality and replies, "Nothing! Nothing at all!" and puts on his usual smile.

_I'm just thinking too much._

* * *

Classes are finally over and it's finally time for Kagami to face Kuroko... or not.

He turns around to find the boy in his mind nowhere. Kagami growls loudly, startling everyone in the room. Kagami quickly grabs his bag and runs out of the classroom, leaving everyone still in a shock. He runs forward and forward until he reaches the school gates and finally catches up with the boy. Kagami is about to call out to him when he sees Kuroko talking to someone on his phone.

"Ah, you're there already? I'll be there shortly," Kuroko says in almost a whisper, but Kagami hears it clearly.

_He's meeting someone?_

Kagami quickly hides behind a nearby tree and after a few seconds of realization, he hits himself on the forehead, whispering, "_Why the hell am I hiding?_"

"Well then, goodbye."

Kagami peeks from the tree's corner and watches the small man move forward. Unconsciously, he starts to follow the boy, hiding from tree to tree, corners of buildings and even trying to blend in the crowd, despite his very obvious height. But all the same, it seems Kuroko has not sensed him at all. Even though everyone's very aware of him and keeps on looking at his weird actions, Kuroko's focus on meeting this someone seems to be dominating his attention away from the crowd.

When Kuroko nears Maji, the burger establishment they frequent, Kagami starts to feel really disgusted with what he's doing. Following him was a mistake, he reasons, and that he should've just approached Kuroko like a normal person. Kagami scratches the back of his head in annoyance and quickly reveals himself from the shadows of a cafe shop. He jogs to catch up to Kuroko but when he sees his partner walk past Maji, he halts in his tracks.

_That's right, he's meeting with someone._

It must have been his own delusion to think that Kuroko, who loves Maji's vanilla shakes so much, would just walk in their favourite joint and order his usual. His brows furrow at the thought. Will things eventually be like just before? Will the time come for them to be normal friends again, maybe even just shadow and light? Anything, just anything, for them to be together again...

Kagami, already so discouraged by his own thoughts, decides to follow Kuroko since he was already there. He follows and follows him until Kuroko stops in a park. Kagami takes a quick scan of the area, unbelieving that no one is actually around, but hides behind some bushes when he notices Kuroko walk over to a certain blonde boy sitting on a set of swings. Kagami's eyes widen for a moment.

_Kise?_

He closely observes Kise jumping off the seat, and quickly running and eventually tackling Kuroko from where he was standing. A bit annoyed for some unknown reason, Kagami's hands on the bushes form into fists, crunching and squeezing the leaves in his hands. Kise was always like that with Kuroko, Kagami's ego reasons, but somehow he just doesn't like what he's seeing.

After Kuroko releases himself from Kise's hold, Kagami sees the two exchange words he can't quite make out. His tension slowly goes away and his grip on the leaves finally leave.

Ten minutes later, they're still talking and Kagami's already tired of watching. Kise keeps smiling and laughing while Kuroko exchanges a few of the same expressions. Maybe they're just catching up, Kagami wonders. Kuroko's Teikou life is beyond Kagami's comprehension and he thinks that he shouldn't meddle with the people in Kuroko's past. Well, maybe if it's outside basketball. After all, the people involved in Kuroko's past basketball team are the people who Kagami wants to surpass in the sport.

Kagami sighs to himself, finally convinced that there's no way he can talk with Kuroko today, and is about to turn away when he catches Kise take Kuroko by the face and pulls him closer to his. Kagami's eyes widen in shock at the scene. _Just what the hell!_

Kagami is about to jump in the scene when Kise releases the kiss and wraps Kuroko tightly in his arms, and just loud enough for Kagami to hear, Kise shouts out, "I like you! I like you a lot, Kuroko!"

Somehow, Kise's words ring throughout Kagami's entire mind and body.

* * *

**A/N**: I'm finally done! Sorry for the late update! Don't worry; I'll post another as soon as possible. So like I recently put on the front cover, I'll be updating during weekends and maybe holidays (in Philippines). And also, you might have been confused since chapter one since I have not put up so much rated M-ish parts. But let me tell you, I'll make them in the following chapters, just wait. It's all part of the story, my dear friends, so please be patient with me. And also, thank you for the many reviews and follows! I'm really touched! I just _might_ not drop this fic after all. Please also give your ideas about the chapter in your reviews; it's very much appreciated for the progression of this fic! Thank you! (P.S., I don't reply to reviews unless I feel like there's a need to.)


	4. Kagami 2: Confrontation

A/N: Chapter four here for you. So, I got a review which somehow summarized most of my plans for this fic (-.-''). Reading it made me realize how boring this fic is going to get if I continue making Kuroko somehow really super _uke_-ish, but at the same time, I'd still like to continue writing my Kuroko-centric fic in my own way. I accept criticism and even suggestions, so yeah. And that's all for now I guess. Thanks again for the continued support, you guys! :3

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya walks side by side with someone who he considers very radiant in his eyes. His eyes are set on the path before him but his focus is somewhere very far.

Just a few minutes ago, Kise Ryouta, Kuroko's ex-teammate from middle school, surprisingly confessed to liking him. Kuroko might have already expected it since Kise was always on his tail during their days in Teikou. But to be actually confessed to in person is really something else, Kuroko ponders. But since he's the kind of person who responds frankly, he told Kise that he didn't feel the same way for him and that he never would.

Kise, as if like it was nothing, only scratched his head and excused himself. Did Kise really mean it, Kuroko thinks back. More than the confession, what surprised Kuroko was how Kise called him back at that moment.

"Kuroko."

Yes, those words. No, wait a minute. It's not Kise. It's Kagami calling him.

"Kuroko. Hey, you there?"

"Ah," he replies in his surprise. He wasn't paying attention, was he? "What is it, Kagami-kun?"

Now, they're at Maji's entrance. Kagami signals him to come in and Kuroko follows from behind. Just like any usual visit to the joint, Kagami walks in line to the counter while Kuroko sits down by their usual place. Lucky no one's sitting there now.

Kuroko takes his place by the window and looks for Kagami in the distance. Somehow, when Kise was done confessing and finally disappeared, Kagami had jumped in the scene. It makes Kuroko wonder if Kagami actually followed him or was only passing there by chance. No matter what the actual answer, Kuroko wants to know if he had heard their conversation. But so what if he did? Does it mean he Kuroko should care?

"Hey," Kagami's voice calls him back from his trailing thoughts, "You've been spacing there for a while, huh?"

Kuroko nods and takes the vanilla shake from the tray Kagami is carrying. Kagami takes his seat in front of Kuroko and puts down the serving of food. Just like any day in Maji, he ordered Kuroko's shake and his own plate of thirty burgers. Some of the customers stare at Kagami while he takes down two burgers within a minute, while some of the staff and regulars go on with their usual businesses, knowing that it's not quite amazing by now.

Kuroko's thoughts always bring him back to Kagami, as he has realized by now. Shocking even himself, he openly asks the redhead, "Did you hear what Kise-kun and I were talking about?"

And just like that, Kagami responds with a nod and a munched up, "Yeah."

Kuroko isn't sure whether he should feel shy or embarrassed about it, but he's definitely sure his heartbeat stopped for a moment there.

"And?" Kuroko asks, "What do you think about it?"

Kagami takes a quick bite from the burger on his left hand and responds, "Well honestly, it was a shock since, you know, he's a guy... but, it's like, it's not my business, right?"

And now his hands are cold. Kuroko's line of sight is straight at his trembling hands on his lap while Kagami's are outside, on the streets. They're purposely avoiding eye contact. Even so, Kuroko wants something from Kagami. Although he's not usually selfish, will Kagami forgive him for being so this once?

"But Kagami-kun," Kuroko asks boldly, "if it _was _you're business, what would you do?"

"I'd kill that Kise."

A bit shocked to hear this, Kuroko pauses in his thoughts. Did he hear it right? Part of him believes hearing Kagami's words right because he knows how temperamental the redhead could get, but also a part of Kuroko just can't fathom those words. They just don't register at all.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko calls out.

"What?" Kagami says back in a bit of annoyance, probably because Kuroko heated him with such a question.

"Please don't be so serious," Kuroko replies blankly as he takes another sip from his shake. Kagami's right double brow twitch at this statement and he can't help but turn his face away so that Kuroko can't see the frustration on his face.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko calls out to him again.

Still in aggravation, Kagami yells at him, "What?"

Kuroko points to the back of Kagami, which his eyes trail to, and replies, "You're scaring that child behind you."

True enough, on the table behind Kagami is a little girl around the age of six, crying her little heart out. She whines and shouts out for her mother. Kagami tries to console the little girl but when the child's mother appears, she quickly takes her baby in her arms and tries to console her. She gives an angry look at Kagami, who feels like he did something wrong, and storms out of the establishment with her crying kid.

"Sir," someone tries to catch Kagami's attention. Kagami turns to where the voice is and finds a teenage girl wearing Maji's staff apron. His eyes droop as he predicts what's coming next.

"Please kindly leave."

* * *

As they are heading to Kuroko's house now, Kagami keeps on mumbling and grumbling about how it wasn't his fault that the kid behind him thought of his face scary (although his face could've made even a grown man cry). Since the petite boy beside him lives nearby, Kagami decided to bring him home first before going back to his own pad. After his self-tantrums, Kagami calms himself down before he starts popping a vein in his head. He breathes in deeply and exhales the same energy back. He repeats this exercise until he realizes that they've reached their destination.

Kuroko walks past their small gate and invites Kagami in, but the redhead refuses.

"Are you going back so soon?" Kuroko asks him.

"Yeah," he replies coolly, "I think..."

Kagami pauses. Actually, it's a long pause, long enough to worry his shadow-partner.

"Yes?" Kuroko tries to pry an answer from the boy. He catches Kagami scratch the back of his head, hesitant to speak to him.

"I think it's best if we don't hang out that much."

Kuroko's eyes widen in surprise. He's heard this before. It was after their match with Touou, his defeat from Aomine. His words now, just like before, ring in Kuroko's mind, filling him with an eerie darkness, almost ready to spread through his body like poison which will soon enough kill him. Kagami's words are already paralyzing him.

"W-What are you talking about, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko's voice, as if for the first time, wavers with a slight tone of desperation as he calls out to the tall boy.

"I'm saying that I can't be with someone who doesn't appreciate me," Kagami says firmly with a strong voice. Still confused, Kuroko repeats his own question to him. Kagami's brows meet and wrinkle the skin above his own nose, as he once adds with a little more volume and strength, "That _thing_ that happened between us? You're acting as if it never happened!"

Kagami's sure he hit the bull's eye as Kuroko, with his furrowed brows and mouth agape, stands like a statue before him.

_He won't even deny it, huh?_

Kagami huffs at him and walks away. That was all the answer he needed, then – Kuroko's silence.

He walks away, wondering if he should quicken his pace. He can't stand being there, so close to the one who's made his mind all messed up since two days ago. Kagami tells his feet to go faster but they suddenly halt when he hears the voice of the boy in his head call out from behind. But he won't look back at him, he whispers to himself.

"Kagami-kun!"

His teeth clench up.

"It's not what you think! It's not that I don't like you!"

His hands form into fists.

"It's not that at-"

"It's not like I don't know you went to Aomine, right after everything!" Kagami finally yells out with all his might and power, still determined not to look at Kuroko. After calming his head down for a second, he storms off and eventually runs toward the sunset before him.

Kuroko can't help but just watch Kagami's shadow grow from the distance. His mouth won't open and his body isn't planning to let him move from that spot. His inner self makes him stay at that very place, to watch Kagami move farther and farther away from him and watch his shadow grow more and more. And finally, his legs give out. He falls on the concrete and he embraces himself. It should be him. It should be him following Kagami's silhouette toward the sunset.

It should be him because he is supposed to be Kagami's shadow.

* * *

A/N: Okaaay! So I guess it's more than a week since my last update and since then, a lot of people have subscribed to the story! I welcome you guys! A little info: I actually wrote the first two pages (in MS Word) right after I posted the previous chapter. But I got a little busy afterwards and thus, my late update. I hope you guys are still tuning in. And the thing about the weekend updates, I guess I should tell you that I can't do it. Instead, I'll (do my best to) update in any day of the week. It's my midterms week right now so I'll be free around this time next week as well, so maybe I'll update then. Have a good day!


	5. Aomine 2: Last Time

A/N: As I keep reviewing the previous chapters, I've come to the conclusion that I lack a lot of spark in my writing. As per compensation, I'm making up through the plot. Hopefully I can be a more artistic in this chapter and onwards. And thank you for the new reviews and follows! I've been receiving lesser views per chapter but as long as there as still people interested, I'll continue writing for you guys! (;w;)

* * *

"So…" a somewhat half irritated and half concerned boy starts, "what happened now?"

Kaijou's blonde small forward cries apologetically at his captain, saying, "I-I… _sniff_ I g-got rejected."

Kasamatsu Yukio almost laughs at him but he immediately suppresses the idea and places a serious façade. Seeing Kise seriously hurt at the moment, it makes Kasamatsu a bit guilty for all those times he's hit the poor boy. Thinking back to a few minutes ago, he was happily going on about his usual routine at home: taking a bath, playing some video games and finally sitting down on his study table to do his homework, when all of a sudden, a loud banging comes from outside his door to find a crying puppy looking for shelter. Kasamatsu rubs his temple, troubled as to how to help the pup.

That, and to tell his mom not to let anyone just enter the house just because they're his 'friends' (he prefers to call them his puppets [just kidding]).

"Say, weren't you just jumpy this morning since you two were meeting-"

Kise cries more.

"Shit," Kasamatsu whispers under his breath. He briskly walks over to his table, grabs a box of tissues, and hands it over to the boy sitting on his bed. Kise accepts his generosity and starts wiping his nose with a tissue.

Kasamatsu takes another gander at him and analyzes his current state. For this good looking model to be crying and whining in front of him is really something, Kasamatsu nods to himself. It must be really serious then, since he can't even mention anything about the girl and about what had happened earlier that day. So how does one approach this kind of problem?

…

Kasamatsu sighs at his own new, brilliant idea. He cringes for a while and quietly says, his face quite red, "J-Just stay over if you're not feeling fine."

The blonde before him tones down his tears and whines as he takes a moment to let his senpai's words sink in. Since he's not responding, Kasamatsu immediately takes it back, yelling, "F-Fine, it's not like I care or-"

"I'll stay!"

Kasamatsu can't help but look at Kise, who's happily smiling at him now from ear to ear, and feel a little bit more flushed on the cheeks.

* * *

Kuroko still can't believe it. Kagami's leaving him – again. But this time, he knows it's his fault. He knows he did something to hurt his precious light… and he can't bear to know his sin.

Kuroko Tetsuya is quietly laying still on his bed, as if asleep or even dead. His dark room is filled with no noise but the singing of cicadas from outside it. Kuroko's ears don't register it and all that he does hear is the ringing of nothingness. His external world's is silent while inside his intelligent mind, images of Kagami spiral, darkness surrounds it and the BGM it plays is a loud screaming of his heart.

He yearns for his light.

How long would Kuroko have to wait for them to eat at Maji's again? How long will he have to wait to pass to Kagami again? How long will he have him by his side again? These questions envelope him and after a long while, hot tears start streaming down his cold cheeks. He makes no effort to wipe them and continues on with his self-torment. It's what he deserves, Kuroko reasons, for hurting Kagami. He doesn't deserve kindness, or anything else. He doesn't deserve Kagami at all.

_Knock knock!_

"Tetsuya," a strong and dark voice comes from the other side of the room. Kuroko quickly sits up from his bed and turns to look at his door. That voice… he's heard of it plenty of times before…

Kuroko stands up and wobbles to his door and quickly opens it, hoping to find his guesses right. Then, the light from the other room enters his eyes, causing his pupils to shrink. His vision then is of a man's black silhouette, making him look radiant due to the light from behind him. When his vision starts to clear and adjust, a nonchalant look greets him, and silently, as if in a whisper, he brings himself to say his visitor's name, "Aomine-kun."

Aomine is silent for a while, taking a long look at Kuroko's features. Aomine's eyes crunch in a bit when he realizes something amiss. Kuroko invites him in and apologizes for the room's darkness. Kuroko reaches for the light switch, but suddenly, Aomine stops him from doing so. His eyes meet Aomine's, who quickly tells him, "It's fine. I can see well enough under this darkness." Kuroko decides (or more likely, doesn't care) to follow his wishes and quickly leads his visitor on his bed to sit.

Quickly feeling the softness of his bed, his body promptly lies itself down. Aomine's presence doesn't change anything, Kuroko argues. Kagami still hates him, and that's that.

"How've you been?" Aomine asks him.

Kuroko doesn't know what to answer him, not with all the thoughts of Kagami in his head. So, he decides to hum the question away, a synonymous answer to 'I'm fine'.

And all of a sudden, Kuroko feels Aomine's weight shifting on the bed and warm arm suddenly embraces him. Aomine's lying down on the bed with him. His heart quickly beats like a drum. To his surprise, he turns to the boy and sees his eyes rest heavily on him. "Aomine-kun…"

"Hey," he whispers, now in a more serious tone, "What's bringing you down?"

Kuroko's eyes widen in a bit of surprise, and then slowly, it eases back to normal. That's right. This person understands him because he was his light back in the past. Since Aomine's a taller and a bit wider than him, Kuroko squeezes himself in a little more his body. Aomine traces his back and embraces him.

"If I tell you it's nothing, then I'm lying."

"Then tell me," Aomine whispers as he rests his chin on Kuroko's head. He rubs the boy's back more, comforting the tiny man in ways that he only knows.

"If I tell you, you're going to get mad."

"If it helps, then I don't care," he replies.

Kuroko can't help but sigh at his kindness. This was the warmth that attracted him to the boy. The kind of tenderness he lost, but slowly regained.

"If you were always like this, I might've followed you to Touou," Kuroko laughs quietly.

Aomine just smiles to himself and laughs with him, saying, "If I had known, I would've held on to you more tightly… like right now." He kisses Kuroko's head and even takes in the sweet smell of his hair. He ruffles the blue strands of hair from the back of Kuroko's head and then returns his hand to the boy's back. He knows he hurt Kuroko back in Teikou and nothing he will ever do can change that. The wound heals but the scar remains.

"So, what's bothering you?"

Kuroko hums again.

"Come on," Aomine pries, "I know you hum when you're hesitant. But like I said, you can talk to me about anything. So please, tell me…"

Kuroko mentally nods and now confesses, "I think I might like Kagami-kun."

Aomine is quite taken aback by this and even freezes up. Once Kuroko notices a change in Aomine's body, he calls out his name, "Aomine-kun?" Aomine's become anxious, but he tries to ease up for the boy's sake. He strokes the boy's head once again and assures him that there's nothing wrong.

"W-Well, since when?" Aomine's voice cracks up.

"I don't know," Kuroko responds. While Kuroko ponders the on the question, Aomine can't help but feel defeated. He's not sure why but somehow, Aomine feels like he knows that something like this might happen; that Kuroko might come to like Kagami, and that the latter may reciprocate. But he didn't expect it to happen this sooner.

Kuroko feels Aomine's embrace tightening. He's not sure why so he calls out again, "Aomine-kun… it's getting cramped."

"Oh, sorry," Aomine replies, loosening his arms a bit. He sighs despondently at himself. Then what happened to him and Kuroko, did the boy see it as nothing? Aomine shakes his head. He doesn't want to ask him. Or more precisely, he doesn't want to hear his honest answer. After all, his shadow found another light.

"… but, you know," Kuroko continues, burying himself more in Aomine's jacket, "he's mad at me."

"How come?" Aomine asks just for the sake of the conversation. Honestly, Aomine's regretting he came over, that he ever asked and pried Kuroko into talking to him. And now, his reason for coming over… what was it again?

"I think it's because I betrayed him."

"How?"

"By being with you," Kuroko answers him.

After his statement, neither he nor Aomine could speak. Aomine, on his part, ponders on how he should take it, while Kuroko wonders if he did the right thing to tell Aomine about it. But Kuroko notices Aomine's tension once more by the way the man's holding him right now. He can tell that he hurt Aomine with those words, that he's pushing him away, although it's not in his intention to do so. All Kuroko wants right now is a clear conscience and a way to get Kagami to notice him again.

And suddenly, Aomine asks him, "So, did you regret it? Did you regret what we did?"

Kuroko's hands tightly hold on to his friend's shirt. He smothers his face in it, taking in his scent. This may be the last time he can do so.

"I'm sorry, Aomine-kun…"

Aomine's heart trembles. It shatters into tiny million pieces. He's been with a lot of people (women and girls), but this might be the most heartbreaking thing that's happened to him. His entire being shakes and he feels like he can't control the tears that might be coming. But he has to be strong, for Kuroko's sake. He can't let him know how hurt he is, because if he does, Kuroko might take pity on him… and that's the last thing he needs – from Kuroko or from anyone.

He doesn't say anything but he embraces Kuroko tightly. Kuroko responds by embracing the man's waist.

"I'm so-"

"Sssh. It's alright. I'll be alright. Let's just stay like this until tomorrow, can we?"

He feels Kuroko's head nodding. Aomine smiles and thanks Kuroko for accepting his wish. Aomine feels something soak his shirt and soon realizes that Kuroko's tears are the cause of it. Aomine can't help but bury his face on Kuroko's head and soon, his own tears stream down as well.

_This is the last time I'll hold you like this, so thank you for everything you've done up until now._

* * *

A/N: Fast update enough for ya? HAHA! Wew! I'm glad I'm done. Heartbreaking, I know. But the story must go on. If you have anything to say, just review the story! Please don't hold back on your thoughts and even suggestions (I need them very much)! Enjoy the rest of your day!


	6. Aomine 3: Challenging A Tiger

A/N: I guess I owe the followers an apology. It's already been two weeks since my semestral break but I didn't update. So, here's the follow up chapter for the story to make up for it! I hope I can write again soon because school will be starting in another two weeks.

* * *

The radiating sun's rays touch softly on a pair of closed eyes. Aomine groans slightly at the light and then slowly realizes he's not in his own bed. He opens his eyes groggily and gazes upon a wonderful sight: Kuroko. His eyes trail from the boy's messy, soft hair to his radiant white skin and finally to, what he imagines, soft departed lips. Aomine almost dares to touch them but suddenly remembers the night before.

Aomine cautiously sits up the bed as not to wake up the sleeping puppy and rubs his own heavy head.

_That's right. He's not yours anymore._

Deciding that he should leave before Kuroko notices, he quietly exits the room and heads on to the front door when he suddenly hears someone call from behind him.

"Ah, Aomine-kun! You're going home already?"

Aomine smiles and nods politely, "Yes, ma'am. My mother is probably worried. And by that, I mean Satsuki-chan."

Kuroko's mom laughs a little and nods, "I was just wondering if you wanted to have breakfast, though."

"It would be my pleasure but I really have to go. Thank you for your hospitality, Kuroko-san."

The lady nods and wishes him a safe trip home and returns back to the kitchen.

As Aomine finishes putting his shoes on, he gently opens the front door to catch a pair of surprised red eyes fixed on him.

_What impeccable timing._

When Aomine catches the glare and aura of death coming from Kagami, he rolls his eyes at his immature attitude. Kagami turns around and walks away. Aomine quickly tries to catch up to him.

"Oi."

Kagami continues to walk off.

_Really, he can be such a child._

"I said oi!" Aomine, who finally catching up to Kagami's pace, places a hand on the boy's shoulder and forces him to turn around. Kagami's eyes only emit daggers at Aomine with his mouth clenched tight. Aomine only reflects Kagami's eyes back at him since he's never the type to back down from a fight, although he knows that this time, he's lost the battle. "Listen, I just want to talk."

"We have nothing to talk about," Kagami says as calmly as he can. He tries to turn around again but Aomine stops him. Kagami, who is totally angered now, yells at him, "What the hell do you want?"

"I said I want to talk. Don't test my patience, you idiot," Aomine says with his own anger seething from his tone. Kagami's mind is confused as to follow his command but somehow, his heart and instincts tell him to do so. Without pondering about it any longer, he shuts up and waits for Aomine to say something, anything.

Sensing that he's willing to listen now, Aomine opens his mouth and says, "You win."

It takes him a few seconds to form the words in his mind. _What?_

"What do you mean?" Kagami asks him, totally confused.

"I said you win," Aomine repeats, rubbing his nape and yawning. "He chooses you."

"I... still don't get it," Kagami replies quietly.

Aomine raises a brow at the shy tiger. "Don't fuck with me now, you brain dead loser."

"What!"

"Yeah! I said I'm admitting defeat and you stand there squeaking you don't get what I'm saying? Are you that stupid?" Aomine yells. This takes Kagami back a bit, but he really doesn't understand. What does he mean by he's won? That Kuroko chooses him? Even if he says all that, Kuroko still did that with him... Clearly, Kuroko's still mistaking Kagami's own light with Aomine's, right?

"Oh damn, do I have to knock some sense into you?" Aomine almost whines.

"You did it with him, right?" Kagami says with clear eyes. Aomine pauses and looks intently at the red, serious eyes directed at him. Aomine focuses his eyes somewhere.

_This guy is really thick headed._

"No," Aomine answers.

Kagami's eyes shoot open. "W-What?"

Aomine glares at the boy. "Do you really want to die that early? My hand's been itching to punch you, you know."

Kagami gulps a bit at this, but tries to focus more on the matter at hand. "T-Then, tell me, why did he go over to your place? After that day, he started to ignore me and even went to your place to rub it on my face! Tell me, what does that all mean!?"

Aomine's mind tries its hardest to get a clue of what the hell this guy's talking about, but nothing's coming to him. Maybe it's because it's still so early in the morning and he's just not used to the time of day or that this guy's just really talking nonsense.

"I really don't get what you mean but I'll tell you this," Aomine pauses, "He came over because he was scared. I don't know what happened between the two of you, but I just know he got scared. He always does that, coming over, to calm his nerves. Who the hell do you think was always with him during middle school, huh? Naturally, it's me who he's going to find comfort from everything that's just new to him."

Kagami's teeth grit a bit. _I know! I know he used to rely on you...! But he's with me now, isn't he?_

Seeing that Kagami's never going to be content with whatever he tells him, Aomine decides to bite.

"I take it back," Aomine says, causing Kagami to look straight at his stern eyes. "I'm not giving up on him."

"What are you talking about now?" Kagami asks with a roar in his voice.

"Seeing you right now is really sickening, you know?" Aomine says venomously. "I kept telling you earlier that I gave up, but seeing your weak state is really getting on my nerves. If you're not that serious about Tetsu, then I guess you don't deserve him at all."

"Hey! That's not true!"

"Is it?" Aomine laughs, "Look at yourself, no, listen to yourself. You keep making up excuses so you can hate Tetsu. I don't see what he sees in you. Making him feel so hated, you're despicable."

Kagami bites his lower lip.

"See? You're admitting it," Aomine smiles mockingly. He huffs a sigh. "Well, whatever. I'm going home."

Kagami, who hears this, calls out to him, although he's not sure as to what to say. Aomine takes a good few second to look at Kagami's surprisingly weak and defeated state and tries to challenge him.

"Listen to me. Like I said, he's choosing you, and if you don't believe me, it's going to be easy for me since it just means I'll be getting him back from someone who's as weak as you. Remember: I was his light back in middle school. That is something I can get back from you as well. So unless you face him head-on, I'm going to take him," Aomine says with finality. He's about to leave when he decides to leave him a little more information.

"You were asking, right? About what we did?" Aomine smiles wickedly. Kagami, if his brows could do anymore, furrows at him with a huge angry frown. Aomine walks towards him and halts when he's already by his side, and so he whispers on Kagami's ear, "I jerked him off."

And he strolls away.

* * *

A/N: So there you have it! Aomine and Kuroko's big secret! (lol) Though I'm guessing it's not what anybody had in mind as to what had happened between them. The plot thickens and hopefully, we reach to a conclusion with these guys! Plus, the other members of GOM have yet to appear! 'til next time!


	7. Kagami 3: Getting You Back

A/N: Really surprised to see a lot of followers for this fic! HAHA! Laughed out loud too since people said the previous chapter was kind of drama-ish. I wasn't really aiming for that, but I guess it's true, what with Kagami all acting OOC. Well, on with the show!

* * *

"So, can anyone please translate this into English?" a man in his forties wearing square-shaped glasses asks, pointing to a space on the blackboard. He turns around to find his female students looking somewhere else, particularly, to someone else. He sighs and murmurs, "Seriously, just because he's in this class, I can barely pass those girls..."

This particular person is no other than the famous Kise Ryouta himself.

"Ah, he's staring into space... His face is somewhat really dreamy!"

"I know what you mean!"

The girls start to giggle and chatter in low voices, their attention and eyes all on Kise. And just as the girls say, his mind's wandering some place than their classroom.

_Rejected all at once, huh...?_

_**BZZT!**_

His phone that was put on silent suddenly vibrates. He checks his pocket and hides the device under his desk. His eyes grow wide in shock as he sees the sender's name.

_Kurokocchi!_

His heart starts skipping a beat. Without waiting another moment, he flips his phone open and reads Kuroko's message.

_Kise-kun, I'm really sorry about yesterday. Although I can't respond to your feelings, I hope we can still remain friends. How about we go somewhere next time when you're free? Just text me, okay?_

Kise starts crying tears of joy. It didn't matter to him what had happened anymore, just as long as Kuroko still liked him all the same. Well, maybe he _does_ want to feel a little more special to Kuroko, but for now this is okay too. He rapidly sends his reply filled with happiness and emoticons. He grins from ear to ear now and his female classmates immediately stop breathing at that moment.

* * *

After just sending his apology text to Kise a few minutes ago, Kuroko's phone suddenly vibrates in front of him. He probably shouldn't be surprised anymore when it came to Kise, who would be all jumpy and excited when it came to him. Kuroko silently places a smile on his face which was hurriedly replaced by his usual bleak expression.

He's glad that Kise's taking it nicely; but that was just the tip of the iceberg of Kuroko's problems. His real worry lies with the boy seated in front of him. What with all of yesterday's confusions, he and Kagami still haven't exchanged words. Did they need time off from each other? Or was it already hopeless to think so?

Kuroko sighs quietly, not that anyone notices him or anything. He looks outside of the window to his left and stares blankly at the view.

Nowadays, it seems that his personality has been kind of off. Somewhat really different from who he was back in middle school up to that day when he 'did it' with Kagami. Now that he thinks about it, were all of his current problems due to that certain day?

He lightly scratches the back of his head. This was _so_ not him. Maybe he should consult someone; but who? Certainly his Seirin teammates were a big no-no. Aomine and Kise as well... but if you think about it, his Teikou teammates are a bigger no-no...

Although, there's one person he could trust with this... technically speaking, maybe.

Kuroko decides to check on Kise's reply. He picks up the phone placed on his table and flips it open. It read:

_Kurokocchi! I'm really glad you texted me! I was really worried we wouldn't get to talk with each other like before anymore! Aaaah! But now that I know you aren't mad, how about we to a cafe today after school? You know my usual place, right? And if it bothers you being alone with me at the moment, bring someone along as well. I won't mind. Can't wait to see you then!_

Kuroko's eyes sparkles. Maybe he can bring the person he was just thinking about over to their rendezvous and talk things with that person after. He's desperate for help. And so, without any more delays, he texts this certain person and grins inside his mind as he hits send.

* * *

After the last bell rung, Kuroko, who's filled with a little bit of excitement, hurries himself as he grabs his bag. He jogs to the exit only to be halted by the holler of his redhead teammate. He blinks to the sudden turn of events and stands still. Kagami rises from his own seat and walks over to the boy. Kuroko observes Kagami's eyes. They're grave and glowing.

_Ah. He's serious._

Kagami stands beside him, bends over and whispers in his ear, "Follow shortly after me to the roof top, will you?" And he walks away. Kuroko gulps a group of saliva down and prepares himself for the worse possible endings to their relationship... whatever _it_ is; but most of all, he's worried of not being able to be by his light anymore.

_It's been painful..._

Their promises of being together and surpassing the goal of beating the Generation of Miracles was yet to come, but it was also a naive dream, for him and Kagami. Whoever said change was the constant thing in the world got it damn right. Change was everywhere. Its possibilities were always high. Even for Kuroko and Kagami. Change made their feelings uneasy; it also brought them to this situation they were in. And now, change made their friendship different. And it's about to take a whole new shape. As to what it's forming into, Kuroko's too afraid to find out.

Thinking that Kagami's already got a good head start, Kuroko slowly exits the classroom and walks over to the stairs. He climbs up two flights and then finally his feet bring him to a half-open door leading to the roof top. He slowly opens it and finds the giant boy leaning on the railings just at least four feet away. Kuroko steps into the space and closes the door behind him. He approaches Kagami with careful steps, wondering how long it has been since he last saw this big back of his. The nostalgia overtakes him. Kuroko's eyes are filling itself with yearning. He reaches his hand out.

_Closer. More. A little more._

And when he's just a little bit more farther from reaching the object of his eyes' affection, the sound of Kagami's voice cut through the silence of Kuroko's mind and wakes him up. Kuroko's hand shivers and he slowly puts it down by his side. He holds on to his arm using the hand on the other side of his body.

"Hey. I was thinking," Kagami says in a silent whisper. He turns around to find the petite boy looking away from him. Kagami then asks him, "Hey, are you listening to me?"

"Ah. Y-Yeah. You were saying?" he still doesn't dare to look.

"Well," Kagami starts, thinking maybe Kuroko was just nervous to be around him since he said some awful things yesterday. "Like I said, I've been thinking... about us... I mean, about how we should at least try to..."

Kagami's distracted. He notices Kuroko trying to look away more and more and also notices some fidgety movements from him. Was he deliberately being ignored?

"Hey are you even listening?" Kagami demands.

"I am! J-Just... continue," Kuroko replies.

The redhead sighs.

_Well, whatever._

"Look, if you're not serious about this, then I don't see the point of even trying to make amends with you. What we did days ago... it may have been nothing to you, but it really got me thinking a lot of stuff; but I guess it was just me."

Kagami starts to stomp away from where he was standing and Kuroko notices his movement as well. Kuroko calls out his name but he won't stop. Afraid that Kagami might totally ignore his entire existence this time around, he runs to him and grabs Kagami by the waist.

"I'm not going to let you go..." Kuroko says in almost a soft whisper.

Kagami doesn't budge or say anything.

"I... I don't want you ignore me Kagami-kun. I don't you to go... because if you do, I'll lose my light. And if there's no light then there's no shadow! There's no me!"

Kagami lightly puts a hand on the boy's arms that envelope him and squeezes them. In a low and uncertain voice, he asks Kuroko, "Then tell me, who am I to you? Will I only exist to you as the convenient person to replace Aomine?"

Kuroko tightens his hold on him.

"You were never a replacement."

Somehow, Kagami's frown turns up into a weak smile. He breaks himself free from Kuroko's embrace and turns around to hold the boy in his own arms. "Thank you."

Kuroko takes this opportunity to hug him back. His feelings ease up a little and his lips start to smile. This was the feeling he was seeking. This was the bliss he wanted with Kagami. This is how things should be.

While in the hold of his desire, Kagami's eyes open and turn vaguely determined. His gaze takes him somewhere else and it focuses there. His imagination sets Aomine before him, smirking and taunting. Aomine's make-believe eyes and Kagami's real glowing ones meet and he challenges the mirage, "You're mine, okay?"

And as if in response, Kagami feels a slight nod coming from Kuroko.

Kagami's eyes then glower, as if he possessed the world in his arms.

* * *

A/N: I'm having a... what do you call it... mental block? I don't know how to make Kuroko be with the GOM without Kagami being a bitch about it. But anyways, I'll find a way. Somehow. Well I hope you liked this chapter as well. Not much of a Kagami- or Kise-centered fic, but to heck with it. Reviews help, so please send them. I need inspiration. :c


	8. Momoi: Confidant

A/N: It's been a month.

* * *

The cars on the street start getting noisier and noisier by the second as Kuroko quickly walks by them. It's already the rush hour and even the street the boy walks on is packed with people. Some walk in pairs and some go solo. But all of that goes unnoticed by Kuroko whose sole attention is finding the café Kise was talking about.

When his mind starts getting nostalgic about where's he's headed, his feet suddenly take him to the place he's looking for. He quietly gazes at the neon lights highlighting the name of the café and the menu standing just outside the door. Kuroko scans the inside through the window and tries looking for a popular blonde. When his eyes come across a flock of waitresses, he chuckles to himself.

Kuroko pushes the door gently and is greeted by a brunette in a maid outfit.

"Welcome, sir! A seat for one?" she asks.

Kuroko shakes his head and shyly answers, "I'm meeting someone…"

And before he could explain any further, Kise starts running up to him. The waitress who welcomed Kuroko stands still on her spot while Kise starts grabbing Kuroko and dragging him to where he was seated. Kuroko obediently follows and finally sits down beside Kise. The girls, who were flocking Kise's table, went back giggling to their stations when Kise told them off kindly.

"I'm glad you came, Kurokocchi!" Kise squeals while hugging the boy.

Kuroko can only smile at him and reply, "It's the least that I can do."

Kise hums a little and nods. His hold still on Kuroko, Kise takes the opportunity to feel him and take in the boy's scent. Kuroko rarely allows him to embrace him like that, but it's probably because he feels bad about rejecting him, Kise thought. Even so, Kise takes the advantage.

"Hey, Kurokocchi, you don't have to feel bad about rejecting me," Kise whispers. He takes a gander at Kuroko who smiles softly at him. Kise's face flushes red.

"It's not that. It just feels really natural for me, I guess – to let Kise-kun touch me," Kuroko responds, "Once I've realized how it might be without you being close to me ever again, I guess I was afraid."

Kise's heart breaks in the inside. He tightens his hug on Kuroko. Somehow, Kise knew deep down, Kuroko meant it and at the same time, didn't; Kuroko is probably speaking the truth, how things would change between the two of them if they started to ignore each other, but Kise was sure he didn't mean to make his flutter like that, which makes it more hard for Kise to accept this kind of treatment.

"Kurokocchi, I…"

"Oh! There you guys are!" a voice calls from the doorway of the café. Both Kise and Kuroko's eyes follow the source of the voice. It's their old club manager, Momoi Satsuki.

Kise unconsciously removes his grip on Kuroko and slams his hands down on the table, calling out her name, "Momoicchi! It's really you!"

The girl with long pink hair grins widely at the sight of the two and hurries over to where they were. She winks at Kuroko and greets Kise, saying, "Of course it's me, dummy! Tetsu invited me over!"

Kise's face somehow sinks into an unhappy one, which causes Momoi to glare at him and complain, "Hey! Don't act as if you're not happy to see me!"

Kise pouts at her and slowly sits back on his chair, murmuring, "And to think I'd have Kurokocchi to myself…"

Momoi's vein pops on her forehead and she grits her teeth as she sarcastically apologizes, "I'm sorry for being such a bother, Ryou-chan, but I came here as per request of Tetsu-kun."

Kise slouches on his seat as Momoi takes hers.

"So...?" Momoi starts, probably ecstatic seeing her two former teammates, "How have you guys been doing?"

The blonde puppy places his tongue out at her, perhaps feeling somewhat betrayed by Kuroko, although he won't admit that, so he puts his release on Momoi. "I bet you're gathering my new and awesome data right now."

Momoi reflects his childish behaviour and replies, mockingly, "Don't need to. Our team can make it even without my skills. They're that good."

The two keep exchanging this look until they hear a muffled laugh from the other person around the table. Momoi and Kise turn their attentions away from each other and on to Kuroko. He smiles that captivating smile of his and tells them, "It feels good to be back."

Momoi and Kise's eyes sparkle at his comment.

Kise asks him, "Did you go to the toilet or something?"

Kuroko shakes his head.

Momoi doesn't say anything, understanding the meaning behind his words. After all, she was the observant one in their team. She smiles sincerely to herself, thinking how happy she is for her beloved Kuroko.

Time passes them by fast, and from their four o' clock chitchat, it's already eight. Momoi checks her watch and gasps at sudden realization of how late it already is. Kise does the same and displays the same reaction. Kuroko nonchalantly does the same action as the two but shows no sign of distress.

"Darn!" Momoi says, "I need to compile my gathered data for tomorrow!"

Kise in turn, says, "Forget about that! I have an appointment at five am tomorrow!"

The two continue to bicker once more until Kuroko clears his throat. The two, once again, stop, and they apologize to Kuroko for their behaviour. Kuroko shrugs this off and tells Kise that he'll take Momoi home. Kise suggests he goes with them, but Kuroko declines his offer, knowing full well that Kise lives on the opposite side of the neighbourhood. Defeated, Kise nods and says his farewells.

Before he disappears in the crowd, Kise yells and waves at Kuroko, saying, "It's been fun! Let's do this again next time!"

The blue boy only nods and waves back at him.

"But next time, there shouldn't be any distractions, all right, Kurokocchi?"

Kise disappears and Momoi feels somewhat insulted.

"He better not mean me."

* * *

On the way to Momoi's neighbourhood, Kuroko tunes in to Momoi's constant chatter. But since Kuroko has such a short attention span, he can't help but not keep up with Momoi's topics. He lists the most memorable ones in his mind: her female classmates constantly nag her about her romantic relationship with Aomine (which is nonexistent), her teammates appreciate her efforts at data gathering, and of course, her everlasting feelings for Kuroko.

Before realizing it, Momoi's face is an inch away from her. Kuroko jumps on his feet at this and takes a step back. Is this what people feel when they're surprised by his presence?

"M-Momoi-san?"

Momoi hums and takes a gander at Kuroko.

"Say," she sings, "is there something bothering you? You've been silent since we left the cafe. Come on, you can tell me anything."

Before Kuroko could say the opposite of his feelings, Momoi adds, "I'm sure you didn't invite me to catch up. So tell me, what's on your mind, Tetsu-kun?"

Kuroko's eyes sparkle at her. He can't help but smile widely at her – at Momoi Satsuki, the girl who practically led them to numerous victories back at Teikou. She's really sharp, Kuroko compliments to himself, and she's the only one I can talk to about it...

* * *

"So..." Momoi lets out as she rams the information Kuroko gave her to stay in her head. She rubs her temple, not totally, but still shocked.

She starts making an abstract of the whole conversation: apparently, two members of the MiraGen, namely Kise and Aomine, and a particular redhead from his present team, Seirin, showed interest – romantic interest – to him. Momoi's gone past the 'Oh shit, but they're men, right?' routine. She's not that biased; in fact, she's pro-love, no matter what the gender. What's making her mind jumble were the _things_ Kuroko _did_ with Kagami and Aomine.

Momoi sighs. "So what's the problem now, Tetsu-kun? Aren't you happy that Kagami's all yours now?"

Kuroko blinks at her. "Are we?"

"Eeeeeeh? But didn't you just say he said something like you being his?"

Kuroko nods, saying, "He did... but does that mean 'he's mine'?"

Momoi's mouth hangs open at this.

_That's what it's supposed to mean!_

"Yes, Tetsu-kun! It is!" Momoi yelps, practically flailing her arms around. "Geez, Tetsu-kun! If you keep this innocent attitude of yours, Kagami-kun's going to get mad at you more! Don't you see that the more you hang out with Daiki, Kagami-kun's going to get more and more jealous! After all, Dai-chan has been your light since middle school, and Kagami-kun can't help but feel inferior to your former light who knew you first!"

As if it had just hit him, Kuroko's face changes into a sad kind of look. Momoi notices this and hits herself mentally on the head. She didn't mean to hurt him, she swears!

"I see... so that's how it was," Kuroko whispers under his breath. "All the while, I've been wondering why... but... now I get it."

"Tetsu-kun..."

"But still, I'm glad Aomine-kun and Kise-kun told me the truth. And for that, I'm really grateful... But I already told the both of them that I liked Kagami-kun. And I hope they understand that."

Kuroko smiles at Momoi. Her heart wants to shatter itself at the sight but at the same time, refuses to do so. Sure, she admired him a lot. Everyone even knew she loved him... but that was just it; she knew he couldn't be hers, no matter what she did. Somehow, deep in her heart, she knew she was just chasing the shadow. And that's that. But despite that, she will still love him. She'll let her heart believe the love she has for him. That's the kind of person Momoi is.

But now, bringing her thoughts back to her former teammates, three more figures appear in her mind. Momoi gulps to herself. As repeated, she was the most observant one in the team. That meant she knew every detail about the members – their skills, their aspirations and their wants. And that includes...

Momoi takes a moment to look at Kuroko.

Then she asks herself, 'Does he know the others feel the same way about him as well?'

* * *

A/N: CHAPTER END. Longest one I've written.


	9. Midorima: Searching for Luck

A/N: Megane time! I know this is short, but hopefully I can update soon. ;-;

* * *

People walking and minding their own business couldn't believe their eyes as their everyday routine had unexpectedly granted them this sight: a boy with messy raven hair tries his very best to carry the heavy weight behind him, which carried another boy with clean green locks that was almost another half his size. He pedals his bike with force as to compensate for the weight. The boy on the carriage does not even take notice the onlookers as his eyes focus on a little pamphlet dancing on his left hand. He pushes his glasses up a little with his right pointing finger, revealing his long girly lashes on the bottom part of his eye's lip.

"Geez!" the boy with raven hair heaves, as he continues to push the rickshaw up a slightly steep hill. "Hey, Shin-chan! Why do we have to go to Seirin again? I mean, it's not like we don't know their players and skills anymore! Couldn't we just have stayed at school and eat our lunch like normal people?"

Midorima Shintarou's pretty eyes sparkle at the boy's argument. "It's needed, Takao. Oha Asa was very direct this morning. It said: 'Today, you will discover something new about yourself! The interpretation of this discovery is up to you, o dear listener! But, if you try and be very, very close to an Aquarius today, this discovery might be something very good after all!'"

Takao Kazunari sighs with great disbelief at his teammate's remark. Takao continues his pedalling as he knows very well that arguing with this zodiac-freak would just be a great waste of time. If he wanted to return back to school in time, he didn't need to squander it by yelling at their ace.

* * *

After the whole scene with Kuroko yesterday, Kagami can't help but be nervous around Kuroko.

This morning, when he arrived at school, Kagami couldn't help but notice the unnoticeable Kuroko sitting on his own chair, eyes gazing outside the windows. Of course, he couldn't help but be happy about their exchange of confessions, but when Kuroko sensed him by the door, Kagami quickly averted his look and brisk walked over to his own seat.

When Kuroko greeted him with a lively voice compared to any other day, Kagami's fast beating heart was pounding even faster than it already was. Kagami didn't turn his head, which was where Kuroko's seat was, but he greeted him back with a stutter. The redhead couldn't see the other's expression but he was probably having a worried look on his face because the next thing he knew, Kuroko stood in front of him. The quick confrontation made him rest his eyes on the bluenette's.

"Are you okay, Kagami-kun?" the boy asked.

Kagami quickly faced away from him and nodded frantically, jumbling words as he said, "Y-Yeah. Uh huh. No problem. Okay... I mean, I'm okay. Sit down. Class is about to start." Without actually thinking, he took Kuroko's hands and dragged him down to his seat. Kagami was about to sit back down on his seat and calm his frantic heart, when suddenly, Kuroko tightened his grip on Kagami's own hands.

"You're hands are sweating. Are you sure you're okay?" Kuroko asks, worry now clear in his voice.

_Shit. I can't handle this much._

So he ran. Kagami Taiga, Seirin's basketball ace, ran out of the room, passing by his teacher who was about to enter. The last thing he heard was the old man yelling that he was going to be marked absent if he didn't return soon.

Kagami sighs.

_It's already late for lunch... everyone's going back to class soon. I might as well enjoy my time by myself..._

Upon noticing that his feet brought him just behind a tree near the school building, Kagami decides to lie down on the tree's shade. His eyes bring him the clear color of the blue sky and the paleness of the clouds. In doing so, his mind clouds up even more since the two combinations only blur his thoughts of someone who had eyes with color of that of the sky and pure white skin like that of the clouds.

"I'm screwed."

The redhead ponders on how much a coward he was, running away from someone whom he declared he loved. Well, he did like him... right? If not, why would Kagami have stood up to Aomine like that the other day? Why would he have done what he did with Kuroko just a few nights ago? He likes him, right?

Another heavy sigh escapes Kagami Taiga's mouth.

Thinking about it more made Kagami's thoughts and mind heavy. So heavy in fact, that it starts to burden his eyes. _I'll take a quick nap_. Slowly, his eyelids close... but suddenly...

"Shin-chan, let's go baaaaack!"

"We can't. I have to find Kuroko."

The mere mention of his beloved's name makes the sleepy tiger perk up from behind the tall bushes and look for the one who released those words. As soon as Kagami takes notice of those straight green locks, his eye brows start to furrow in the middle and question the boy's presence.

"What's a Miracle doing here at Seirin... looking for Kuroko no less?"

But before Kagami could do some introspection on it, the two trespassers continue on with their conversation.

"Buuuuut Shin-chaaaaaaaaaaaan! Couldn't we just have come here after school? Look at the time! Lunch time's over and we haven't eaten yet!" Takao complains, shoving his wrist with a watch at Midorima's face. Midorima shoves his hand away and continues to walk towards the entrance of the building. "Shin-chaaaaaaan!"

"Takao, you be quiet, please," Midorima commands, "I'm just here to clarify what Oha Asa meant by 'a discovery' which could only be remedied by 'an Aquarius'."

"But don't we have people like that at our school?" Takao retorts childishly.

"I don't know any Aquarius at school. Plus," Midorima's serious face quietly changes for a moment into a soft one, "it's been a while."

Takao and even Kagami, who was a few meters behind them still in the bushes, could see the change on his face and the softness of his voice when he said that. Takao playfully got mad at him and even joked, "You're going to cheat on me with Kuroko? That's unfair!"

"What the heck are you..."

Their voices drown away as they got nearer to the building.

Kagami couldn't believe his ears. What did that four eyes mean by clarifying something? With Kuroko no less?

Kagami scratches his head furiously.

"Is there no end to these Kuroko-fanatic Miracles!?"

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry that it's been months since my last update but I'm very, very, very (times infinity) busy now more than ever since my finals are coming... I'm really terribly sorry for not updating as much as you guys want me to, but I hope I can keep doing this fic. Sooner or later though, I'm thinking of deleting this and just make one-chapter stories since I've never really done a very long story with so many chapters. So please bear with me. If you think this story's still going somewhere and you want me to continue it, please tell me before I get the urge to delete this. (;_;) Thank you so much for the continued reads and support!


	10. Midorima 2: The Discovery

A/N: I think I've probably said all I've wanted to say in the previous chapters so, the only thing I might be saying for now is thank you for the continued support! Especially from those who reviewed, faved and followed this story! I've been wanting to write another KuroBasu fic but I think I should finish this before I do anything else. -_- Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

"Um, excuse me, but do you know where Kuroko Tetsuya's classroom might be?" Takao asks someone passing by. The Seirin student scratches his chin, unfamiliar to the name. Takao then supplies, "You know, the basketball club's number eleven?"

The boy's eyes perk up at this, finally getting it. "His classroom's just around the corner," he points, "Just ask for him. If you didn't mention his jersey number and all, I wouldn't have known. He kinda has a weak presence, you know? It's a good thing that we're both in the same grade."

Takao nods and thanks the boy.

"Thank you," Midorima adds to the conversation. The boy nods stiffly and scurries off.

"Shin-chan," Takao starts, showing some sort of disappointment, "Can't you smile even just a little when you're conversing with people outside of your comfort zone?"

Midorima gives him an icy glare. "What are you talking about, Takao? This is how I always look like. You know that."

Takao sighs. "Shin-chan is _so_ not cute."

"A-Anyway, let's go," Midorima mumbles upon hearing the last word. Takao catches a glimpse of the red shade glowing on his Shin-chan's face and involuntarily grows a smile on his own face. The raven boy pounces on his taller counterpart and teases him, saying, "Say, Shin-chan! How about we head over to my house after this?"

"What are you talking about, Takao?" Midorima inquires.

Takao's smile turns into a playful smirk. "Shin-chan's acting innocent, isn't he?"

The greenhead pushes his glasses up. "We're here."

Takao pouts.

"Excuse me," Midorima taps a girl's shoulder, "But is does a Kuroko Tetsuya attend classes here?"

"Ah!" the girl says with a startle. She quickly scans the one who surprises her and immediately, her cheeks go rosy pink. Takao could only but hold in a laugh.

"K-Kuroko-kun, you say..." she whispers audibly for them to hear and slowly, she returns to her senses, although still a bit love struck at the tall Shuutoku shooter. "I-I don't think we have a Kuroko in this class, Mr. Megane."

Before Midorima could even react to that, Takao already let out pieces of his held in laugh out. Midorima turns bright red at this. Although it was true he wore glasses, he still felt a bit awkward being called as 'Megane' or 'Megane-kun'. He was a perfect 3-point shooter, for Pete's sake!

"T-Then," Midorima holds in his embarrassment, not that he would admit that to anyone, especially someone he didn't know, and to a girl no less, "W-We must have the wrong classroom. Excuse us."

"S-Shin-chan," Takao chuckles quietly, trying to repress the laugh that was about to come. "Are you okay-"

"Midorima-kun, Takao-san."

The two Shuutoku boys stopped on their tracks as someone very familiar suddenly appears before them, their hearts also stopping for a split second. After realizing who it was, the two heave heavy breathes, trying to wash away the fear lingering from the shock.

"Geez, Kuroko!" the two yell out in unison.

Kuroko doesn't reply. Instead, he waits for the two to catch their normal breathing. It's been always like this. Sure, he loved having the element of surprise thing, but simply being ignored was another matter. So, when the two finally relax, he offers them his own surprise.

"What are Midorima-kun and Takao-san doing in Seirin?" the bluenette asks, cold blue eyes staring blankly at them.

"Uh..." Midorima lets out. How would he start? It's been quite a while since he's seen the boy, so how about starting with...

"You see, Kuroko-kun," Takao places an arm over Kuroko's shoulder.

"Takao!"

"Shin-chan over here felt a bit lonely at Shuutoku and wanted to see you and all," Takao exaggerates. Midorima was about to retort back when Kuroko replies, "Oh, I'm glad to see you as well, Midorima-kun," and smiles.

The Shuutoku pair, upon seeing the strange yet appealing look on his face, stood there with their jaws dropping. Midorima's already abused cheeks turn red once more while Takao's turn lesser than red.

"S-Say, Kuroko-kun," Takao says, finally turning a bit to his old self, "Did something happen or something? You were glowing there for a second."

"Did something happen, you say...?" Kuroko ponders on the thought. Unexpectedly, his pale cheeks show a bright color and (un)luckily, they see it. "Something, huh?"

"Y-Yeah," Takao replies. The raven boy couldn't help but be irritated at how weird Kuroko was being. Sure, he did _ask_ about _that_, but he only meant to be sociable. And seeing Midorima so excited about him made his irritation much, much worse. Takao releases his hold on Kuroko and walks over to Midorima, continuing the conversation anyway, saying, "Weeeeell? Did _something_ happen?"

"If you're asking that... well," Kuroko hesitates for a moment. "Then I suppose you have to ask Kagami-kun about it."

The two outsiders take two seconds to let the information register. Kagami? Did he just mention that redhead with a short attention span? What did he have to do with anything?

"K-Kuroko," Midorima stutters, trying to gather up his pride, "It's not in my nature to pry, but, did something happen-"

He didn't need to finish his sentence. The mere fact that Kuroko was shying away the embarrassment on his face was enough for him to get an idea. Midorima's fists ball up and clench tightly on the nothing in his hand. He feels his teeth gritting behind his lips. Sure, he and Kuroko had never gotten along with each other. They both felt that same resentment for each other. But one thing's for sure: Midorima did not like the fact that Kuroko and Kagami were getting _too_ friendly. As to why, he didn't know. He only reasoned that it was simply because he respected him in many ways than one, although he wouldn't admit to that either.

"Takao," Midorima says with demand in his tone. He saw the boy flinch for a second there. "We're going back. Seems like Oha Asa was right."

"S-Shin-chan?" Takao calls out, getting pretty scared with the black aura he was emitting.

"Kuroko, we're going back for now."

Without waiting for any reply, Midorima stomps off back to the school's entrance. Takao can't help but be helpless. The boy watches as his partner walks away and at the same time, he glances back to the clueless blue boy. Kuroko shares his confusion.

"Uh, well," Takao scratches the back of his head, "I think I have to go. See you soon, Kuroko-kun." With that, Takao runs off to follow his colleague.

Kuroko stands there perplexed as to what had just happened.

"Yo Kuroko."

Kuroko turns around to find Kagami walking up to him with a sour look on his face. "Kagami-kun, what's wrong?"

"I saw you talking to Midorima," he says, "What did he want?"

"Beats me..." Kuroko replies honestly. _What _did_ he come here for?_ Kuroko glances over to Kagami and sees him seething venom from his eyes. "Kagami-kun?"

"Yeah?" the boy replies, still watching the area where Midorima and Takao took off.

"What was up with you this morning?"

"Huh?" Kagami's eyes open wide to the question. He turns to look at Kuroko and finds himself in the boy's light blue eyes that tried to pull him in deeper. He gulps. _Shit. I forgot all about that._

"N-Nothing much," he replies, running back in the classroom.

Kuroko smiles.

* * *

"S-Shin-chan! Wait up will ya?" Takao yells, jogging his way to Midorima's side. When he reaches the tall boy, he sees his beautiful eyes emit out anger. _Woah, woah. Take it easy, big boy_. "Shin-chan?"

"It seems Oha Asa was definitely right, as always," Midorima steams out. "It seems like I did make a new discovery. As to what to do about it..."

He pauses. Takao felt a bad premonition from all of this...

"It seems it can't be helped," Midorima sighs heavily, "I need to tell Akashi."

* * *

A/N: Big cliffhanger here for some! Enjoy! lols


End file.
